Forum:Connor Bob Bean
' Forums:' Index > http://campjupiter.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Regular_Claiming > Name: Connor Bob Bean Gender: Male Age: 13 ''Godly Parent Choice 1:' Apollo '''Godly Parent Choice 2:' Godly Parent Choice 3: Cohort Choice 1: Cohort 1 Cohort Choice 2: Cohort 2 Faceclaim (A picture of your character): ---- Appearance: Connor Bob Bean has black hair, dark brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin. He also has a few scars scattered around his body. Personality: Connor Bob Bean is a very serious person. He is very intelligent. He is very strong both mentally and physically. He is also very kind and always fights for justice. History: 'Connor's life was tough. One day at the age of 10 Connor was trick or treating with a group of friends. A strange black van approached, and two men darted out and headed for the group. No one had noticed until the men came to a near proximity. Then the one of the men started knocking out Connor's friends and throwing them into the van like they weighed nothing! The second man charged at Connor. The man managed to grab on to Connor's left arm, but he did not know what was about to happen. Connor, with his free hand grabbed for his battle axe from his costume. Fortunately his prop was real iron, so he slashed the man in the shoulder. The man yelped in pain, and as Connor had an opening to escape he ran for it. He kept running and running until he found an empty alleyway where he hid behind a trashcan. The man had stopped chasing Connor, though a new problem had arrived. While he was behind the trashcan he heard a strange growling from ahead. Connor popped his head up, only to find that he was trapped in the alleyway by three vicious dogs. Connor threw the trashcan lid at the dogs, but that only seemed to anger them even more. That was when the dogs decided to attack. Connor quickly retaliated and slashed one of the dogs, killing it with a deadly blow to the neck. He tried to slash the second dog, but missed, thus allowing the third dog to tackle him. He struggled to keep his stand, that was when the second dog recovered and also tackled him. By now Connor was lying on the cold ground getting mauled and bitten by the two remaining dogs. Suddenly out of nowhere Wolf Lupa came to the rescue. Lupa scared off the dogs and helped Connor get on his feet again. Lupa gave Connor a brief explanation about demigods while bandaging Connor's wounds. Connor then went through some tough training and finally got to Camp Jupiter. '''Weapons: ' Iron battleaxe: This was a weapon from Connor's halloween costume. Lightweight Rope Dart: This was another weapon from Connor's halloween costume, though he did not know how to use this weapon at the time of the history. Bow and Arrow: On his free time at Camp Jupiter, Connor had carved and crafted a nice wooden bow and some arrows. '''Word Bubble: Template:The Stig 3136 } |text = } }} ---- Please Bold 'Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) A little every day :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :'D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Have you made sure that you haven't used a reserved faceclaim? :A) Yes, I made sure by checking the list 3) Is your faceclaim already used? :A) No, I made sure that no other character had the same faceclaim 4) Put your signature under here. Category:Claiming Category:Claimed All we know is... HE'S CALLED THE STIG!!! (talk) 03:21, January 29, 2014 (UTC)